


The Buttons and Door

by Fireember345



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Varian was unhappy as many people ignored him or did not trust him, making him feel isolated and alone. He soon discovers a magic door in the castle that leads him to a world where he was wanted and loved. But not everything is as it appears to be. Do not own Tangled or Coraline
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Faith & Varian (Disney: Tangled), King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Nigel & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. The Newcomer

In a world unlike any other…

An old window waits with a star-filled sky for a special doll to return to its maker.

The doll was old, in a fancy poofy dress of crush violet purple, with pretty pink trim, ribbons, and laces. Her hair was made of smooth hazel brown as it was long and flowing underneath a dress-matching hennin. The buttons were black, as is traditional for a doll but painted with rouge. One of the finest works.

But now it was time to start again for the creator.

With trusted shears meant for the fabric, the pair of needle hands began to cut away the old fabric used and stuffed it away into the recycling bin. The same with the pretty shoes, princess hat, and other girly accessories that were made as no girly things were needed.

Next came to the hair, it was lovely hair that can be imagined by a princess, but no longer needed in this work and thus began to pull away from the lovely yarn as the details to the hair came undone in a memorizing way. The old yarn that had been collecting dust could be reused and so was placed in a cupboard for a project for another day.

Then the buttons as the scissors carefully cut the thread holding them and were plucked from the doll's head. These button eyes would never do as black would not be befitting the doll any longer than it did. No, no. These buttons were damaged by time and broken over the years, thus they must be thrown away.

Now, the last undoing of the doll’s previous appearance was to simply cut open the stitched together mouth. It made a noise that sounded that the bounds of the fabric were undone as the mouth opened to reveal its cottony inside. Cotton was flat, and unwanted in the project as the hands made of needles plucked it out of the doll with ease.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the creator turned the doll inside out to redo the doll’s image as it was carefully settled.

The doll’s mouth was wide open as sawdust poured into its mouth, filling it up with a softer detail to the toy. Sawdust was a much more manageable filling for the doll as it provided a more delightful style to the innards of the doll. A true craftsman would make a doll that gave what is wanted by the intended person.

Now that the doll was perfectly filled with sawdust, it was time to close the mouth with thread. Carefully, the needle-like hands stitched the mouth closed, making it form a charming grin. The doll’s smile should be pleasant.

Then, the choice of buttons would do. Something more elegant and unique than black. Through the different shapes and colors, the creator chose the perfect pair. Large and pretty blue eyes that were brand new were the right pick. They were sewn in with care and made symmetrical as the thread was flying in the air with the needle-like hand and the needle.

Next was the hair as that was the tricky part. This hair was incredibly unique. It must be jet black with a teal steak. Carefully tucked into the hole to create the hairstyle of a boy with bangs and a teal streak down to the tip. Of course, to add a bit of hair for the back to make it somewhat wavey with the dolls’ neck.

Compared to the hair, the goggles would be an easy task. With leather and tinted glass. A small pair of goggles were added to the doll to be movable and yet sewn in. Quite an interesting little doll it was becoming. It has been a long time since the creator needed to create such individuality but there would be no complaint here.

Then the clothes were made. A collared beige long-sleeved shirt with a maroon vest, a dark hazel brown belt with a bronze buckle with little things, beige brown pants, gloves with straps and dials, boot, and a cute little apron.

The final touches were the freckles and the buck-toothy grin, and the doll was complete.

Now, it was time to send it back from whence it came.

“See you soon.” A voice whispered as the doll drifted into space and the creator closed the window.

Now all that was needed to do was wait.


	2. The Small Door in the Ballroom

In Corona nine days later…

An empty room was discovered in the castle and would soon be placed into use as a ballroom for people to mingle, (Rapunzel’s idea).

The guards and servants were helping stylize the room to make it presentable. To really get people's interests, the King and Queen even had a miniature Corona placed upon the mantle of the fireplace. Eugene and Lance were giving their creative impute. Mrs. Crowley was arguing about having the room boarded up again as she showed great displeasure, even more so than usual.

The chubby raccoon known as Ruddiger was watching as the room was being restyled, then turned his head as his dear human companion was coming out of the laboratory for the first time in weeks. Varian was the type of fellow who did not enjoy the current attention to be had, the negative kind. Though he was doing his best to make amends, somehow it was never enough, and even though things between him and the princess were better, he still felt alone.

With everyone busy in the mystery room, he thought it would be a good time to seek out and get some fresh air. If they asked or rather demand where he went, he could say he went to search for the oldest well in Corona to get some well water for his project. He snuck out of the castle, away from the town part of the kingdom, and into the forest to find the well. He soon spotted his buddy Ruddiger climbing in the trees and called for him.

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Varian asked as his raccoon made noises while being petted, “Yeah, I just needed to get out for a bit without someone breathing down my neck right now. I swear, lately, I’m either being pushed away or given the evil. I-I know I’ve made bad mistakes but-.”

He stopped as he noticed he had found the location of the secret well. Now, he just had to find it. The best way to do it was to check the soil itself without his gloves to feel the moistness. The alchemist noticed strange plants but didn’t make much notice of them as he was looking for the well. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as he encountered the nervous made, Faith.

“Oh, sorry Miss.-.” Varian apologized.

“Faith, please just Faith. Sorry for scaring you.” Faith apologized.

“It’s okay, Ruddiger and I were just looking for the secret well,” Varian explained as he took another.

“You’re right on top of it and if you stomp too hard, you’ll fall.” Faith warned as Varian quickly stepped back and noticed the mushrooms growing around the cover.

Faith then showed him the pit that was the well.

“See? This well has been around since Corona first started. It’s supposed to be so deep, that if you even climbed for a hundred years, you would never reach the top.” She added as Varian made a mental note to keep away from the well for a while.

“Oh, thank you.” Varian thanked as he held out his hand for a handshake, but Faith didn’t take, “Oh, yeah. I guess you wouldn’t trust me either-.”

“No, no, no! It’s not that. It’s just… Your hand is covered in poison Ivy.”

Varian gasped as he tried to rub off the poison Ivy onto his pants. Great, now he was going to get a rash.

* * *

Later at the Castle…

Soon Varian returned with some well water and itchy hands while his father and the royals waited for him.

“Varian, where have you been? No one could find you anywhere.” The King demanded as Varian sighed at his tone.

“Forgive me, your highness, I was just getting some well water from the secret well,” Varian explained as he showed the vial.

“Varian, that is very dangerous. You could’ve fallen in and we would have never found you.” Quirin scolded his son, “Next time ask someone to get you things than just wandering off.”

“But-.”

“Varian.”

The Alchemist sighed again as he bent his head down.

“Yes Dad.”

Noticing the sadness in the boy, the queen spoke up.

“Err… Varian, why don’t you help Rapunzel in the new ballroom? She wouldn’t mind having an extra hand.” The Queen suggested as she tried to lighten the mood.

Varian sighed and left.

“Why did you offer?” Fredric asked his wife.

“Fredric, we were being a little bit too rough on the boy and lately I’ve noticed how down he’s been. If we really want to see Varian be a better person, we need to show trust rather than just kicking him down.” She advised as Varian overheard.

Even the Queen had her doubts and was hiding it, great.

* * *

In the Ballroom…

The Ballroom was nearly done as Varian quietly walked in to see Rapunzel giving the final touches to the ballroom.

Varian felt uncomfortable as the servants glared at him. Eugene picked up on this and acting as Captain of the Guard.

“Alright, back to work. The King wants this Ballroom finished soon.” He scolded as the servants hopped to it, “Varian, how’s it going Hair Stripe?”

“Oh, the Queen thought I could be of help here,” Varian explained as Eugene looked around.

“Well, we’re actually almost down. But there is something you could do. Can you count everything in this room? You know, windows, doors, stuff like that.” Eugene offered as he soon got back to work.

Varian sighed and before he got started, was stopped by Rapunzel and Faith.

“Hey Varian, I heard you went to the well today and got some…” Rapunzel began as Varian knew what she was going to say, “Is it okay if I see it?”

“Sure.”

Varian took off his gloves to show the rash from the poison ivy. Rapunzel had them bandaged to keep them from spreading, hoping it would heal in a couple of weeks. But as quickly as she came, Nigel called for her in need of princess’ duties and she left. Faith then approached him.

“Hey, Varian.” Faith greeted as it felt nice to have someone new treat him better.

“Hey Faith, how’s the decorating going?” Varian asked.

“Going good and I also found something cool. It looked familiar and I thought you should have it.”

She then handed him a wrapped-up gift as Varian tore away from it to reveal a doll that looked like him.

“A little me? That’s weird.” Varian responded as he held the doll.

But before he could ask Faith where she found this, her mother dragged her away to do more cleaning, leaving Varian alone. Well, back to window counting with his new little friend. Eventually, he ran into Lance, Red, and Angry. They were not bad, just very annoying, and always messing with his stuff.

“Hey, V, man, made a doll of yourself? That’s kinda weird.” Angry pointed out.

“No, Faith gave it to me,” Varian explained as he set it on the table.

“Awe~, Varian’s got a cute new girlfriend?” Lance teased as Varian rolled his eyes.

“She’s not my girlfriend, I hardly even know her.” The Alchemists protested as he reached for the doll but noticed it was no longer there, “Hey, where did it go? Red, Angry, did you take it?”

“Oh, sure, blame the former thieves and best pranksters in Corona.” Angry scoffed in a humorful tone.

“Maybe it fell under the table,” Red suggested as they looked underneath but found nothing.

“Alright, Little Varian, where are you hiding?” Lance asked as Varian noticed it hiding behind a knocked down painting.

Varian walked over to the painting and noticed something behind it. He pushed the painting to see a very small door that was painted over.

Nigel soon walked over.

“What on earth are you doing?” The advisor demanded.

“Relax, V just found a cool new door.” Red rolled her eyes at the man.

“Doesn’t matter, I do not want you in here alone.” Nigel scolded the boy as the princess and the new captain walked by, following Pascal the Chameleon.

“What’s going on? Nigel, are you bother Varian?” She asked him.

“What? No, your majesty. I just-erm…” Nigel tried to explain himself as he knew the princess ordered the advisor to leave Varian be.

Varian decided to save his butt.

“I found a door, but we don’t have a key for it,” Varian answered.

“Well, little buddy, maybe it’s around here somewhere. I’ll go look for it.” Eugene offered as he was getting kind of curious as well.

He soon found the key in a small cupboard. It was an odd-looking key, looked like a needle with a hand for the body and teeth, but a large black button on the end.

“I think this is it,” Eugene spoke as Nigel insisted on unlocking the door, pushing Varian out of the way.

He used the key to cut the paint on the wall from the door, so it could open, then unlocked the door. Varian and everyone was looking at the small door with excitement while the doll stared with empty eyes. To their disappointment, it was blocked off by cobblestone.

“I don’t get it,” Varian whined as the advisor sighed.

“It must have been blocked off ages ago when there was another part to the castle. Now, please, stop wasting everyone’s time.” Nigel sighed as he was soon scolded at by Eugene and Rapunzel.

Varian sighed and closed the door.

* * *

In the medical wing at night…

When Quirin heard about the poison ivy, he scolded his son for not telling him and insisted that Varian be taking to the Castle’s doctor.

The Doctor advised for Varian to stay for the night as the boy was not allowed a word in. His father would soon leave for home but stopped at the door for a moment.

“Varian…” Quirin began as his son looked to him.

“Yeah, Dad?” Varian wondered, giving hopeful eyes.

“… Get some sleep tonight and I’ll be here in the morning to check up on you.” Quirin finished as Varian drooped with disappointment.

“Oh, okay. Goodnight Dad.” Varian sighed.

“Goodnight son.” Quirin sighed as well, but with disappointment in himself then closed the door.

Varian sighed as he cuddled with Ruddiger, who was fast asleep.

“Goodnight, Ruddiger.” He whispered then turned to the doll version of himself, “Goodnight, Little Me.”

As the boy slept in the night the door to the Ballroom opened with paper cutout drawings of chameleons appearing.


	3. The Other World

In the Medical Wing…

Varian was fast asleep until he heard the strange noises of a Chameleon.

“Pascal…?” Varian spoke in a raspy voice as he slowly woke up.

Soon, he took notice that the sound was coming from under his bed. Was Pascal playing a game with him? The Alchemist then looked under the medical bed to see that it was not Pascal, but a different Chameleon as it continued to make noise before bolting out. Nagged by his curious nature, Varian carefully placed Ruddiger on his bed, while he still slept then followed the chameleon while his doll counterpart watched.

It was a fast, little animal, but always stopped to make sure Varian was following. Down the halls and steps with no guards or servants in sight, the color-changing creature squirmed into the new ballroom as Varian followed. Varian was thankful no one saw him as everyone would think he was mad or being a pest. The teal streaked boy looked around for the chameleon until he heard it squeezing into the small door.

“Gotcha,” Varian whispered as he slid himself on his knees to the door and threw it open to catch the Chameleon.

But the Chameleon was not trapped by cobblestone, in fact, the cobblestone was gone. It was replaced by a tunnel of beautiful fabric as it led to another door on the other side that opened up to him.

“Woah.” Varian breathed as a small gust of wind blew gently on his face as if to welcome him.

Varian was not allowed to go on his own… But as long as he returned to the medical wing before anyone notices, he’ll be fine and how can a man of science refuse such a wonderful opportunity to explore. He crawled into the fabric made tunnel, the softest and smoothest thing he ever felt in his life, then traveled down its mystery.

* * *

Through the Magical Tunnel…

As he crawled, he noticed its beauty and lights that swirled and danced around him.

When the young Alchemist made to the other side, he found himself back where he started, or so he thought. At first glance, everything appeared to be the same, until he looked at the portraits that were once serious and sullen, were cheerful and vibrant.

Then Varian began to smell something really good and hear someone humming. As his stomach growled, he followed his nose to the source of the smell. He was soon in the kitchen to see that someone was cooking.

It was his father.

His father was cooking.

His father could never cook, it always becomes burnt and always roasted meat.

“Dad? What are you doing in the castle in the middle of the night? I thought you were supposed to take me home-.”

Varian then stopped when the man turned around with a smile. This man looked exactly like his father in all but one area. The eyes, there were not normal eyes, they were buttons. Sewn and round, black as the night.

“Ah, my sweet little Genius, you’re just in time for supper.” He greeted warmly.

Varian was stiff as he could not believe what he was seeing.

“Is there something wrong, dear boy?” The man that looked like his father asked kindly.

“You-you are not my father.” Varian pointed out, “My father doesn’t have b-b-b-.”

“B-b-buttons?” He chuckled a bit as he tapped the button with his nail, “Do you fancy them? Of course, I’m not your father because I am your _other_ father. Welcome.”

“Other Father?” Varian repeated.

“Of course, now how about you go tell Other Eugene and Other Rapunzel that Supper will be done soon, while I get the others?” He requested in a cheery tone that he has never heard from his original father.

Varian still looked confused.

The other Father gives him a kind look.

“Go on, they’ll be in the Music Hall. They a surprise for you.” Other Quirin encouraged the boy, who slowly left.

* * *

In the Other Music Room…

Varian soon heard a few notes playing as he opened the door.

He then saw Rapunzel and Eugene there or Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene.

“Um hello?” He spoke as the two turned around.

“Hey, Varian~.” Other Rapunzel cheerfully greeted as did Other Eugene, both had black button eyes like Other Father.

“Hey there, Kiddo. Want to hear our new song for you?” The man who looked like his Eugene offered with as much enthusiasm as the Other Rapunzel.

“I didn’t know Eugene could play the piano.” The Alchemist uttered as Eugene laughed a little.

“No need to, little guy. With a bit of engineering…” Eugene smiled, then two white gloves with contraptions in them appeared, surprising him.

“This piano plays him.” Other Rapunzel finished as the gloves placed themselves on Other Eugene.

Then music filled the air as Rapunzel and Eugene sang.

_“Making up about Varian~.”_

_“He’s so smart, he’s so nice, he’s an eleven out of ten~.”_

_“He’s as darling as a doll to everyone who laid their eyes on Varian~.”_

_“When he comes around painting and inventing~.”_

_“No one will ever be forgetting~.”_

_“Everyone will cheer for Varian~.”_

Then the song ends on a cheery note.

“Thank you for the song. Um, he wanted me to tell the food is ready.” Varian shyly explained as the two of them smiled at him.

“Ooh, some food sounds good.” Other Rapunzel grinned.

“Yeah, who’s handsome and starving, raise your hand.” Other Eugene joked as the machinery in made him raised his hand as Other Rapunzel and Varian laughed.

Though Varian was having a good time, he couldn’t help but feel that something was off.

What on earth was this place? Why are their doppelgangers of his father and his friends and what is with the buttons?

* * *

At the Dining Room…

The Others led Varian into the dining room where he was being greeted by the Other Guards, the Other Servants, the Other Nigel, and even the Other Royals.

“Varian, my good man! We’ve have been waiting for you! Please sit down!” The Other King greeted as he offered him a seat at the royal table.

Usually, Varian was never granted a seat, just sits at the kiddy table while the King glared at him. It was so weird to see them so welcoming. Varian sat next to the Other Father as they bowed in grace.

“We asked for thanks and others blessed for our Father’s golden chicken breast.” Queen Arianna joked as they dug in.

Varian was introduced to mouth-watering flavors as he was given chicken, corn, mash potatoes, sweet rolls, cakes, and tea. Then once his plate was cleaned, he was given a massive cake as the words magically appeared.

_ ‘Welcome Home” _

“Home?” Varian asked as everyone smiled at him.

“We have all been waiting for you, Varian.” Other Father explained.

“For me?”

“Yes, it wasn’t the same without our esteemed alchemist. You should visit more often; we wouldn’t mind your arrival.” Other Fredric answered.

“I didn’t even know I had another Father, or there be another Corona,” Varian responded.

“Everyone does, Varian. An Other Father is there to help when things are not right in your world and the Other World makes it right here.” The Other Father explained.

“Really?” Varian asked in a surprised tone.

“Yep, and when we were done eating, we were thinking about playing a game.” Other Rapunzel added as Varian notice his Other Father tapping his fingers on the table at the mention of a game.

“Like… Hide and Seek?” Varian wondered.

“Good idea! We can go into the forest and play Hide in Seek in the rain!” Other Father suggested.

Rain?

“What Rain?” Varian questioned as there was a sudden clap of thunder and the rain came down, startling him.

“Rain.” Other Arianna giggled.

“B-but what about being dangerous?” Varian asked.

“Oh, Varian, I know you are very capable and take care of yourself quite well. Plus, with the rain there is mud and it is great for poison ivy.” He explained as Varian was shocked that he knew about the ivy.

“How did you-?” Varian gasped, “I-I like to stay, but I have to get back to my other father in other Corona.”

“But _I’m_ your Other Father.” The Other Father pointed out.

“And this is Other Corona.” Other Fredric added.

“I mean my other, other father. You know, Dad number one.” Varian explained as he bumped into other Nigel, who greeted him with a wave, “I think I should head back to bed.”

“Of course, a growing young man like yourself needs plenty of rest and we can’t have your growth stunted.” Other Quirin agreed as he and other led Varian to a room.

“But-.” Varian began.

“Come on, Sleepy Head.” Queen Arianna encouraged as they opened to the Other Room of Varian’s guest room.

It was beautiful as the ideas, trinkets, and drawings came out to greet him.

“Hello, Varian.” The mechanical message birds he blueprinted came and flew around him.

“Hi.” Varian greeted as he was introduced to the softest bed in the entire world.

It was warm, soft, just… perfect.

But before he went to sleep, Other Father came in with a Jar of Mud.

“Oh, the Mud,” Varian uttered as the Other Father smeared the mud onto his hands.

Then Varian drifted to sleep.

“See you soon.” The others said as Varian slept.

* * *

The next Morning…

Varian opened his eyes as he felt relaxed and at ease for the first time in a long time.

Then he realized that he was back in the medical wing. Disappointed that it was not real but knowing through the intelligence of his brain that it was just a dream, wishful thinking. But it seemed so real and he was really happy. Ruddiger licked his cheek to cheer him up.

“I had the weirdest dream, Bud. I was-.”

Then he noticed that the poison ivy was gone!

* * *

The Ballroom…

Varian rushed to the small door to see if it had that tunnel, but it was cobblestone again.

He touched the cobblestone as one of the guards came into the room.

“There you are. The King and Queen were looking for you, your dad is here. Come on, it’s time for breakfast.” The guard rudely spoke as he led the boy away from the door.


	4. Danger Lurks

In the Dining Room…

Varian was sitting in the kiddy table with his doll as Quirin was looking over his poison ivy to be sure it was really gone.

“Varian, did you use alchemy on yourself? You know how I feel about that.” Quirin questioned his son as he finished telling about his dream to Rapunzel and Eugene.

“No, it was gone when I woke up. It was weird because the Other Father said the mud would clear up the poison ivy.” Varian answered as his father and the royals gave him a questioning.

“Other… Father…?” Quirin questioned as he did not like the sound of that.

“Varian had a dream last night about another Corona,” Rapunzel explained.

“Yeah, a one where everyone had buttons for eyes,” Eugene added.

“It was an awesome dream. You were cooking this big feast, Eugene and Rapunzel wrote a song for me, and everyone… everyone really listened to me and cared about what I had to say. The others were… nice to me.” Varian marveled as his eyes lit up from even talking about it.

Quirin felt jealous about that.

“Buttons for eyes? That… is quite disturbing, child.” Fredric scoffed as he was enjoying his tea.

“Varian, you only dreamed you ate all that chicken. I told you before about skipping your meals. You’re going to get sick.” Quirin warned as Varian sighed.

The light went out for his eyes again and it brought pain to Quirin’s heart. Did the dream bring more joy to Varian than reality?

“Buttons for eyes? I wonder what I would look like for Buttons for eyes.” Pete wondered as he tried to think about the image.

“How can you even see with them? Maybe through the holes. Do you think I could have an Other Father that gives me stuff?” Stan wondered as Fredric sighed and shook his head.

Great, this dream will become the talk of Corona and it will get annoying very fast.

“Varian, why not have Pete and Stan take you to the Snuggling Duckling to talk more about this… Dream?” The King suggested for the boy.

“Dad, we can take Varian to the Snuggling Duckling. Besides, I want to hear more about this dream. It sounds fun.” Rapunzel assured him.

“Actually, your majesty, you and Eugene are needed here to discuss plans on how to defend Corona against Cassandra,” Nigel spoke up as the two of them looked at Varian with an apologetic look.

“Look, I can go there by myself. It’s not a big deal.” Varian sighed as he stood up from the table.

“Varian, we need to keep an eye on you for… security reasons,” Arianna spoke up as Varian sighed.

“I can handle myself just fine and I’ll be at the Snuggling Duckling.” The young alchemist assured them, looking to his dad for support.

“Actually Varian, it may be best that you are with someone. You were kidnapped last time and I want to make sure you are in good hands.” Quirin spoke as his son looked down with disappointment.

“… Okay, sure.” Varian sighed as he left with the two guards to the Duckling.

He did not even see the saddened looks of his father, Rapunzel, Eugene, or the queen.

* * *

At the Snuggling Duckling…

Lance and the girls were singing at the Snuggling when Varian came in with the guards as they settled Max and Frida to the outside stables.

Even here, he was given glares, until Stan asked Varian, “So, what do I look like with button eyes in your dream?”

That got people’s attention and soon everyone gathered around to hear about the dream from the guards, but not from Varian. This would lead to massive gossip and conversation.

“Button Eyes? How can you see with button eyes?”

“The Other Corona sounds like heaven to me, like to have some of that chicken.”

“A piano that makes you play perfectly. Count me in.”

“I want an Other Father too.”

“It sounds magical.”

Then Varian was tapped on the shoulder by Shorty, the nutty man of Corona.

“Hey Victor, mind if I borrow some apples from you? The horses asked me to find some.” Shorty asked as Varian corrected him.

“Shorty, we’ve been over this, horses can’t talk and stop feeding them. They are on a diet.” Pete sighed as Angry, Red and Lance came up to Varian.

“So, V, what did we look like as other people?” Red wondered as Varian rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, you weren’t there…”

“Wait, there wasn’t an Other Lance? Now that’s just plain rude.” Lance huffed as the kids laughed, while Varian rolled his eyes.

He thought it was time to get back to the castle.

* * *

Outside…

After dragging the knights outside with him, he began to walk back to the castle with the horses when they were stopped Shorty’s shouting.

“Hey, Victor! Hold up, I need to tell you something!” Shorty shouted as they turned to him, “The horses told me to tell you something.”

“The… Horses?” Varian asked as he tilted his head.

“They said, ‘Don’t go through the little door’.” He told him as Varian gasped, “Do you know what they mean?”

“The… One in the Ballroom? But there’s only cobblestone there.”

“Oh, sorry, the horses seemed nuttier than me.” Shorty apologized as Max huffed at him, “They even told me that your name was Varian, not Victor.”

Then the strange little man walked away.

It was odd…

* * *

In the town part of Corona…

As the Guards were leading him back to the castle, there was a commotion on the streets.

It seemed a fortune teller was in town with her psychic monkey. Pete and Stan wanted to go see but Varian wanted to head back to the castle. But as they were about to leave the woman came out.

“You there, dear boy with the knights! Vigor wishes to tell your future!” Madame Canardist called out as they stopped in their tracks.

“Sorry, Miss but I am a man of science. I don’t really believe in fortunetelling.” Varian refused but the guards insisted on it as they wanted their fortunes too.

Varian was sent in the tent with the guards as Madame Canardist listened to the monkey.

“Varian, my dear, dear boy. You are in terrible danger.” She warned him.

Varian looked unnerved by the sound of this.

“Danger, what danger?” Varian questioned the old woman.

“Vigor foresees a hand, a terrible, terrible hand, reaching out.” She warned the boy.

“So… What should I do?” Varian asked, playing along with this drama.

“Stay away from new wonders boy. They are lies.” She warned then gave the boy something, “Take this Adder’s Eye. It will help you in the near future, to see the truth within the lies.”

* * *

In the Castle…

After the fortune-telling from the batty woman and monkey, Varian decided to head into the garden to relax for a bit with his Raccoon Ruddiger after setting the doll down in the medical wing near a window.

As luck would have it, Faith was there too, tending to the roses.

“Hey, Faith,” Varian spoke as he surprised the girl.

“Oh, hey Varian. Hey, I have seen that chubby Raccoon around.” Faith pointed out as Ruddiger growled at her for calling him chubby.

“He doesn’t like being called chubby.” Varian pointed out.

“Well, he looks chubby to me.”

Ruddiger glared at her and climbed to a tree.

“So, that doll. Did you have made to look like me?” Varian wondered.

“Oh no, I found it that way. Mrs. Crowley said it’s been around since she was a little girl or even as old as the castle.” She explained.

“Faith, it has my black hair and streak, goggles, apron, boots, and gloves,” Varian explained as he was skeptical.

“She says that weird things have happened in the castle, that it all starts and ends with that room. That why it was boarded up in the first place.” Faith explained, “She doesn’t want any kids in that room.”

“Why?” Varian wondered.

“She thinks it’s dangerous.”

“Why?”

Ruddiger then listened with interest.

“Well, when she was a kid, there was this duchess she was friends with, the youngest girl of thirteen perfect daughters, never getting attention. One day, the little duchess girl disappeared and was never seen again. Mrs. Crowley said she was stolen.” Faith explained.

“Stolen?” Varian questioned as Ruddiger’s eyes went wide and he growled at the doll looking outside, “What do you think happened to her?”

“I don’t know, maybe she ran away. She wasn’t really looked over and was very unhappy with her family. Look, I have to go.”

With that, the young maid left before Varian could speak to her.

* * *

At the Medical wing at night…

Varian was to sit for another night to make sure he was okay from the poison oak.

He managed to sneak some cheese for the Chameleons to return and quickly went to bed with Ruddiger and the doll in the same chair.


	5. Sweet Treats

Late at night…

While Varian slept, he soon heard a familiar sound.

With a smile on his face and sparkles in his eyes, he looked underneath him to see three Chameleons running away. They took the cheese that Varian left out for them and with great haste, the Alchemist followed them. Empty as before, Varian ran after them through the halls and steps until the reached the Ballroom.

From there, the Chameleons squirmed through the door with their prizes as Varian followed them. Like before, the doorway opened up to him for the Other World called to him, like a siren in the night. Varian with a smile crawled down the tunnel and entered the other Ballroom.

* * *

The Other World…

He soon heard the same melody hummed as he walked into the Ballroom.

Following the song as he had done before; He sees his Other Father cooking for him again. With a cheery tone and a couple of eggs, he makes his omelet.

“Welcome back, Son.” The Other Father greeted warmly the boy as he continued to make the meal for him.

“Hi.” Varian squeaked shyly as he approached the man who looked like his father.

“Thank for bringing me this delightful cheddar. How did you know that I would be making you the best omelet in the world? You have such wonder tastes for cheese.” Quirin thanked the confused boy who looked closer.

“Cheddar?” Varian wondered than noticed the cheese, “Oh, the Chameleon bait.”

“Now you wouldn’t want to watch this silly old farmer cook, now, would you? Especially since Rapunzel and Eugene have a surprise for you in the lab.” Quirin offered.

“You mean Other Eugene and Other Rapunzel.” Varian clarified.

“They may be others but they are a good company to had and they have a very good gift for you alone.” Quirin encouraged.

Before Varian could speak, the Quirin with button eyes places a strawberry in his mouth as exotic flavors danced on his tongue.

“Now hurry, if we continue to speak, I’ll spoil your surprise and this surprise is a good one.” Other Father spoke as he had a voice of excitement and encouragement.

This piqued Varian’s curiosity.

If his Other Father was being so hush-hush on his surprise, then it must be something worth checking out.

* * *

Outside the Other Lab…

He walked to his lab, or rather the Other Lab, and opened the door to a beautiful world of possibilities. This lab was his dream come true as the garden was endless and placed on one side, beaker illuminating the ceiling with alchemy bubbling within as glowing with beauty, and all of his blueprinted and made inventions were right in front of him, in perfect synchronicity.

It was a dream come true.

He then noticed golden blond hair and knew it was the Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene, traveling by in the garden with turkey-shaped machinery that grew the plants instantly.

“Hey~!” They greeted the boy.

“I love your lab!” Varian shouted back.

“Our Lab, Varian! You designed it, we just built it~!” Other Rapunzel explained as everything grew behind them.

Then, bursting from the soil were snapdragons as they began to tickle Varian.

“H-hey, no! Stop! Stop! Tickling me!” He laughed as they were playing with their new friend.

“Ah oh, our darling Alchemist needs a hand.” Other Eugene grinned.

“Honorary Brother in distress~.” Other Rapunzel added as she used a Blue Daffodil as a trumpet in a jazzy manner.

The snapdragons soon stopped tickling when Other Eugene and Other Rapunzel approached and turned around.

“Tickle no more you, Snapdragons.” The Other Eugene proclaimed as the robotic turkey cut the Snapdragons but their stems and were caught by the Other Rapunzel.

The Other Princess then handed the flowers that were still alive and slightly snapping in the air to Varian.

“Thanks. Um, Other Father made breakfast… lunch… dinner… food?” He spoke nervously and chuckled a bit.

“Hop aboard, we have something we want to show you.” The other Eugene offered as Varian sat between him and the other Rapunzel.

Then the robot turkey took to the air and lifted them high above the lab to reveal that the lab was shaped into Varian’s face.

“Wow, I can’t believe you could do that. That is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Varian marveled at the sight.

“Your father said you liked it, for he knows you like the back of his hand.” Other Eugene smiled at Varian.

“Really?” Varian asked.

“Of course, it’s a father’s job to know about his son and what he likes.” Other Rapunzel answered with a grin.

It was touching that the Other Father knew so much about him.

But why was there that nagging feeling in the back of his mind?

Varian ignored it and continued to look at the gift.

* * *

Later back at the kitchen…

Everyone was eating as the Snapdragons were in a vase.

“So good.” Varian swooned while the Other Father fed the Snapdragons chocolate.

“I love breakfastlunchdinnerfood.” Other Eugene proclaimed, “It’s really good for this muscular frame.”

“So, Varian, Uncle Monty had invited you to the sweet shop for a performance with him and some of the townsfolk.” The Other Father spoke with a grin.

“Really? The regular Mr. Monty wouldn’t let me anywhere near his shop, or anyone else in town.” Varian mentioned in a sad tone.

“Well, you’re welcomed greatly in this world, my good man.” The Other King assured him as the Other Father stood up.

“We’ll clean up, while you and your other friends can enjoy the show.” The Other Quirin announced as Varian was a bit confused.

“Other friends?” Varian wondered as the Other Father revealed an Other World version of Faith, Lance, Red, and Angry.

“Great, there is another three of them. Hey Other Faith… Other Lance, Other Red, Other Angry…” Varian greeted.

“Hello, Varian.” The Other Faith smiled back while the three Other only waved, not saying a word.

“Um, hello? Are they okay?” Varian wondered as the Other Father approached.

“I thought you liked these three a little more if they spoke a little less. So, I fixed them a bit to be the perfect friends, minus the chatter.” The Other Quirin announced.

“Fix them?” Varian asked.

“Yes.”

“So… They can’t talk at all?”

“Not a pip.”

“Hmmm… I like it.” Varian admitted as the Other Friends led the way.

* * *

In Other Corona’s Street…

Everyone was waving and greeting Varian as the Other Feldspar offered to make him boots, but Varian politely declined.

“You guys are awful cheerful, despite not being able to talk.” Varian took note as the Other Faith chuckled.

“Of course, why wouldn’t they be?” The Other Faith grinned.

“It… didn’t hurt when he-.”

Then the Other Red pointed to the candy store, which looked more like a gingerbread house with candies and sweets and a syrup moat with a chocolate drawbridge.

* * *

The Other Monty's Sweet Shoppe…

The entered inside and noticed the sign.

‘Everything is candy and free to eat. Take what you like.’

So, they began to take some of the candy that was around, and Varian helped himself to some of the cocoa from the hot chocolate pounds with marshmallow koi. Then he turned around to see that Other Angry discovered a chocolate candy that shoots fairy floss and was covered in it.

“Look at you.” Varian laughed as he was soon dragged to the peppermint tent as the show was beginning with a small balloon entering the tent.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. I, Uncle Monty welcome you to the stupendous, spectacular, crazy, Gummy Chameleon Circus Show!”

The Chameleons appeared from the balloon that burst like fireworks and spelled out Varian’s name!

Then they began to play a song as the leader Chameleon was balancing himself on a ball as they made several interesting shapes and designs in perfect formation with their colorful and see-through gummy bodies.

Then a fun spire appeared that looked like a birthday cake, as the leading chameleon rolled the ball down as the other chameleons jumped off. Then revealing himself from the spire was a giant version of Uncle Monty with button eyes in a colorful costume.

Varian cheered for the circus.

“That was so cool, Uncle Monty!” Varian cheered.

“Thank you so much, my good man.” The other Uncle Monty thanked as the leading Chameleon led the other Chameleons into the Other Uncle Monty’s shirt, while it balanced himself on the ball, rolling on top of Other Uncle Monty’s head, who put on his hat soon after.

“I love it, Uncle Monty! It was so… so…” Varian complimented as he was trying to think of a word.

“Ah…” Other Uncle Monty cheerfully voiced as he waited for the boy’s response.

“Amazing!” He squealed then laughed.

“You are too kind; Varian and I thank you for your Balloon gadget and candy gadgets for my store. You are always welcome to see another show and have some sweets. You and your funny friends. Goodnight, Varian.” He thanked as he gave Varian’s hand a kiss.

* * *

In the other Guestroom…

Varian was soon in bed as the Other Father gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Once again, the Alchemist drifted to sleep as the Others watched him and Other Eugene plucked some cotton candy from other Angry’s head.

* * *

The next morning…

Varian awoke in bliss then realized he was back in the real world.

He groaned with disappointment at being back here. Then he noticed that the cheese was gone, and he decided to check the door.

* * *

In the Ballroom…

Varian reached the Ballroom for the little door, hoping the Other World was there but when he tried to open it, it was locked.

“Varian.” A stern voice from behind spoke.

The boy turned around to see his father, the King, the Queen, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

“We need to have a talk,” Quirin demanded in his authoritative voice.


	6. Back to his World

In the throne room…

Varian was sitting down as he looked down sulking as he was being lectured, once again being spoken to but not listened too.

“Varian, we have noticed this odd behavior since you have found that small door and we believed it best for children not to go near there anymore.” King Fredric began in a strict tone.

“Really, what’s so bad about the dreams?” Varian questioned, “In my dreams, people treat me better than here and everything is great. Uncle Monty in that world even let me into his shop again, which was a candy wonderland and gummy chameleon circus, and Feldspar was even willing to fix up my shoes. I’m not treated as an outsider.”

“Varian, the people are only-.” Arianna began as she tried to defend her people’s actions.

“Only what? Hurt, scared, mistrustful? I have been trying hard to make up for what I did, yet it seems that no matter what I do it’s never enough and I never was even given a proper apology either.” Varian argued as he was frustrated with this Corona.

“Varian, there had been omens since we have discovered that room, the fortuneteller’s prediction, shorty with the animals, and the history of disappearing children. You could be lost forever and never found.” Fredrick ordered.

“And why are you pretending to care about what happens to me? You should want me to go into the Ballroom more, I would finally be out of your hair for good. I would be out of everyone’s hair for good. I’m still the same menace in everyone’s eyes and they would be happy if I were just gone.” Varian countered.

That was like a knife to the heart for those who were listening.

It was too much to bear, did Varian really favor those dreams over Corona?

Was it so terrible for him that he wanted to stay in that world for good?

“Varian, enough.” Quirin ordered as his son sighed, he hated it when his son did that, looking like he was a prisoner, it was painful, “Look, I’m taking you home today. No more going to the castle for a few weeks and no more going into that room period.”

“Yes sir.” Varian flatly spoke.

That was the worst blow of all. That was Varian use to say before the Amber when he did not have a voice and his father made him feel like nothing. When their relationship was strained.

* * *

On the streets of Corona…

Quirin decided to make a side trip for clothing for Varian for the next season that was coming as Varian’s were looking ragged.

The people were gossiping about the things Quirin did not want to even hear about.

“You know, Other Monty would’ve let us have that candy for free.”

“This is shoddy work, Feldspar. The Other Feldspar could do it better.”

“Buttons for eyes sound really painful.”

“Our princess looking like an actual doll… Seems strange.”

Great, word about Varian’s dreams were spreading and they were not going to die down anytime soon. He was trying to steer his son away from this and the people were not helping. He dragged Varian into the clothing store as they noticed the tailor’s frustration. He began to paint a sign.

‘No talk of Other World!’

Finally, a place where he could think clearly about the situation.

Varian sat down in the chair while the farmer talked to the tailor about new clothes for him. He then noticed a new set of alchemy attire. As he was about to reach for them, his father, not even looking in his direction spoke, “Put them back, Varian.”

Varian then argued, “But dad, I could really use a new change of apron, gloves, and goggles. My goggles are broken and cracked.”

“Varian, until this blows over, no more Alchemy,” Quirin ordered his child.

In a huff and wanting to get under his father’s skin, “My Other Father would’ve gotten them for me.”

“Quirin, please, I cannot handle any more of this… ‘Other Talk’. The customers keep comparing my work to some made-up tailor in your child’s made-up world.” The tailor begged.

“Varian, please, no more talk of this ‘Other World’. Those dreams are dangerous.” His father ordered as he heard his son sigh.

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Back at Varian’s home…

Varian was sulking as none of them spoke to one another.

Then Rapunzel and Eugene came in to check on their young friend.

“Hey Varian, how’s it going?” Rapunzel asked as she tried to help with the situation.

“Same as usual in lovely old Corona.” Varian rudely answered in a sarcastic way.

“Varian, Corona is the safest place for you and this Other World does not exist and there is no such place of people with button eyes.” Quirin sighed.

“If it’s not real, then why did you lock the door?” Varian questioned, not even bothering to look up.

“Oh, there was lizard dung on the cobblestone and with your obsession with those dreams, we thought you would be… safer,” Quirin explained.

“Their Chameleons and the dreams aren’t dangerous; they have been the best part of my life since of late. Besides, people don’t care about my safety, just theirs.” Varian argued as he looked up to the others.

“Varian, that’s not true. We do care about you.” Rapunzel protested as it upset her that her friend thought this way.

“Then why doesn’t anyone trust me or want me?” Varian questioned.

“Kid, Corona’s not a bad place.” Eugene tried.

“With everyone given me glares and banning me from stores. Yeah, a real paradise.” Varian scoffed as Quirin was about to say something when Nigel came in.

“Your Majesty, you and Mr. Fitzherbert and Lord Quirin are requested for a trip to the allied Kingdom to discuss the Cassandra problem. The merchants are coming as well to gain more trade, (and to escape the ‘Other World’ gossip.)” Nigel announced.

“Can it wait? We were in the middle of something.” Eugene asked.

“No, we must go now,” Nigel answered as he walked out.

“Varian look, when we get back, I promise to get you anything you want for today.” Quirin tried to cheer Varian up.

“Oh, like the new alchemy outfit?” Varian sarcastically questioned.

“Varian, things have been hard for you. But I promise I’ll make things right.” Rapunzel added, hoping it would help Varian.

“That’s what you all always say.”

That stung as the three soon left with saddened looks.

“I’ll be back soon, Varian.” Quirin bid as he closed the door behind him.

“But I might not be,” Varian smirked.

The King and everyone else thinks they could keep Varian a prisoner, but no one can keep Varian locked up. He proved that time and time again.

* * *

After the Alliance Meeting in another kingdom on a ship…

Quirin was distraught as he was sitting on a barrel.

Arianna and Fredric noticed this and went to check up on their friend.

“Thinking about Varian again, I see?” Arianna asked, pointing out the obvious for the saddened parent.

“I just, I just don’t understand. He loves that made-up world more than here, he loves that ‘Other Father’ more than me even.” Quirin growled in frustration.

“The kid doesn’t love him more. I think he might like him more but-.” Eugene began but then the glares in his direction realized that he was not helping, and he went quiet.

“I still don’t understand why the boy is so obsessed with an imaginary world. But then again, he always seemed a little off.” Uncle Monty huffed as he saw Quirin eyed him, “No offense.”

“Maybe it’s not the dream itself that he likes.” Xavier spoke up as everyone turned to the man, “Think about it, take away the magic, and what are the dreams about?”

Quirin thought about it and realized it.

They were dreams where he trusted his son and showed him attention, where the princess and her fiancé had time for him and were listening, where the King and Queen wanted him around, where the people of Corona were thankful for his hard work. It was a world where he truly felt he belonged.

“I’m a mule.” Quirin sighed as he put his hands on his face, “I’m doing it again. I’m trying to protect my son and all I’m doing is pushing him away.”

“We weren’t any better,” Rapunzel added as she felt just as guilty.

“What do you mean, your majesty?” Nigel gasped.

“Varian has always wanted to help, even before and no one ever treated him with respect or kindness. When he asked for help, no one came, and he was forgotten.” Rapunzel explained as she began to tear up, “I promised Varian things would be different. But I broke another promise to him.”

“Honey, please don’t cry.” Arianna came as she tried to cheer up her daughter.

“Yes, your majesty. You shouldn’t waste your tears on him.” Nigel scoffed as Quirin glared.

“Really? You really think that?” Quirin questioned as he caused the man to flinch, “When the red rocks came, who stopped them? Who helped Rapunzel with the scroll? When the castle was filthy, who gave the maids a new way to clean? Feldspar, who made you that automated boot shiner? Monty, who gave you that Deluxe Sweet Machine? Nigel, who was the one who kept you from being fired, despite you disobeying Rapunzel’s orders? Fredric, Arianna, who was that helped the guard’s defenses, kept watch on the weather, gave you special bath supplies to make you cleaner and smell better, help get your memories back, and did other wonderful things for Corona?”

Everyone then hung their heads with shame.

“Why call it Corona, when it should be named Mule Kingdom?” Monty uttered.

“Varian never even got an apology from us for being abandoned. He was left alone for months and we promised Rapunzel to help him when we just locked him away. We don’t deserve to be rulers.” Arianna sighed.

“We owe the boy a massive apology, for everything.” Fredric groaned as he hated to admit when he is wrong, again.

“That’s it. When we get back, we’ll throw Varian an appreciation party, give him everything he wants, and finally give him a proper apology.” Rapunzel suggested as everyone soon made plans.

* * *

Back at Corona…

Varian used the secret tunnels to return to the castle as he snuck into the princess's tiara room.

He knew the king too well as he stuck his hand underneath the pillow to find the key. It was easy for him to avoid the guards as they were given orders to take Varian home or follow him if they saw him. Next was to return to the Ballroom and unlock the door. Despite his mind telling him it couldn’t be real, his heart told him otherwise.

Though there was another part of, a part that told him his father was right and he should stay away from the door. He ignored it and want to be selfish for the first time in his life. He opened the door, expecting the dung covered cobblestone, but instead, it was the tunnel to the other world.

“I knew it was real.” He breathed as he crawled in, not noticing his raccoon watching him.

Ruddiger sighed then growled with a glare in between the doorway.

What had his friend got himself involved with?


	7. The Final Gift

In the Other World…

Varian crawled out of the tunnel and noticed that there was no humming with that peculiar melody when he entered the room.

He walked to the kitchen to see that the Other Father wasn’t there, but he left a feast for Varian, some presents, and a letter. The young alchemist plucked the cute little letter from its place as he looked to his new gifts.

* * *

_Dearest Varian,_

_Forgive me for not properly greeting you, but I am still working on your greatest gift yet._

_I heard that you were in need of new clothes as well as a new alchemist attire. I sew them to meet your needs and wants in an outfit._

_Nigel crafted some entertainment at the Snuggling Duckling and is waiting for you, the guest of honor to finally arrive. You can go after you are done eating and try out your latest outfit. I really hope that you like it._

_Love, Father_

* * *

Varian checked out his gifts.

Opening them one by one, loved the clothes that his Other Father made for him. His original father could never sew right, he could never sew anything as amazing as what the Other Father had made for him. First, he would pig out and the food, then he will strut his stuff in this awesome new outfit.

* * *

After the meal and leaving the Other Castle…

Varian emerged from the castle in his newest outfit.

His shirt was a dark blue with yellow shining stars as it was as soft as cotton. His pants were long and back with many pockets to store his stuff with a white belt with a golden buckle. The apron he wore was black and was impossible to stain as it was added with liquid-proof material. His boots and gloves matched as they had their own little gadgets built into it to assist in his inventions. Then finally were Varian’s goggles as the leather was breathable and comfortable as the lenses were made out of diamonds, making them un-scratchable.

The Young teenager let out a burp from the tasty meal he had then patted his belly. His Other Father was the best cook he ever has seen. Not even the royal chef could compare to him. If only the Other Father and every other… Other could come with him back to real Corona and stay with him. Maybe he could ask them.

Varian then happily hopped down the steps as he was excited to see the show at the Snuggling Duckling, then he heard the sound of a Raccoon. He looked up to see Ruddiger, or who he thought was an Other Ruddiger.

“I have a raccoon like you at home,” Varian grunted as the raccoon walked to the edge of the tree branch and crawled down of the stumps.

“You even got his mannerisms and sense of grace like him. You even captured his sweet, cute, little face like his. But you must be Other Ruddiger.” Varian assumed as Ruddiger licked himself.

Then Ruddiger looked up to Varian and spoke in a deep, British accent, “No, I am not another anything, I’m me. But thank you for the compliment on my stunning face.”

Varian’s eyes went wide when the Raccoon talked back to him. Did Ruddiger just talk to him? Ruddiger never talks.

“Umm… I see you don’t have button eyes, but if you really are my Ruddiger, then how can you talk?” Varian questioned as he walked with Ruddiger.

“I just can, Varian. There is no great explanation.” Ruddiger answered with his tail flicking in the air.

“Raccoons don't talk at home.” Varian countered his now talking friend.

“No?”

“No.”

Ruddiger then chuckled as he climbed up the tree.

“Well, you are clearly the expert on these things, my dear little Blue Streak Friend. Because according to your friend, ‘I’m just a chubby Raccoon’.” Ruddiger huffed in an irritated tone.

Varian gasped then coaxed, “Come back, please. I’m sorry, what she said, I really am. How did you get into this world, Bud?”

Ruddiger shook his head, “Varian, I have been coming here for a while.”

The raccoon then walked behind the trunk of the tree then disappeared. As Varian wondered where he disappeared to, Ruddiger appeared behind through the hollow of a fallen tree.

“It’s a game we play or more of a dance between adversaries. _He_ hates Raccoons, especially me and tries to keep me out,” He explained as he put his head into a buck and his head appearing in the hollow of a living tree next to Varian, “But he can’t of course. I come and go as I please.”

“The Other Father hates raccoons? My father was always indifferent towards you.” Varian asked as Ruddiger began to crack up.

“Not like he’s any father that I have ever known. No, no, no, my sweet Varian. None that I have ever known.” Ruddiger shivered and began to walk on the branch.

“What do you mean? He’s-.” He began but was interrupted by his friend who can suddenly talk.

“Amazing, great, spectacular, fantastic, the best? This world is a paradise, perfect, beautiful. Please, Varian, it is too perfect for it to have innocence. You must have your doubts. You probably think this world is a dream come true, but you are _wrong_. Even your Other Friends told me so.” Ruddiger warned as he crawled on the roof of the castle.

“You mean, Other Lance, Red, and Angry? But that’s nonsense. They can’t even talk.” Varian argued.

“Perhaps not to you, my friend because they are not allowed. But Racoons like me, have far superior senses and can see and smell and-.”

Then he suddenly stopped as his ear began to twitch. He then hushed his boy with fear.

“What’s wrong?” Varian asked his pet.

“I hear something.” Ruddiger warned his human as he began to crouch, “Right… Over…”

Then Ruddiger freed a raccoon battle cry and ran towards the sound.

Varian stared for a few minutes then shrugged it off as he headed to the Snuggling Duckling.

* * *

At the Other Snuggling Duckling…

Varian entered the bar as it was converted into a massive theater.

He was then blind-sighted for a moment by the flash of the lantern and revealed it to be the mime Other Ulf, who was smiling at him. As he walked down with the mime, he noticed that the spectators of the play were Pub Thugs and the horses. He led the boy to his special seat as he sees Other Faith, Other Lance, Other Red, Other Angry, Other Eugene, and Other Rapunzel.”

“Hey, guys.” He whispered as he sat next to his friends.

The lights went down as the music played by the Other Hookhand as the stage was moved by horses in giant hamster wheels. It was a cheery tune as the background was fantasy-like, showing Big Nose playing as a satyr with a pan flute.

“He’s practically naked.” Varian laughed with Other Faith.

_“I am known as the most majestic being~.”_

_“Player of music and dancers of plays~.”_

_“If you hear my sweet song~.”_

_“You might sing along~.”_

_“Let your sweet minds drift away~.”_

Everyone clapped for Other Big Nose as Other Nigel cued for the second act. The horses with Button eyes nodded and ran the other way to switch the stage to a more sky like affair. Then Other Shorty appeared as a cherub with only a diaper and wings.

“Oh, by Sol’s great light.” He gasped at the sight.

_“The true music of the land, lies through the sky~.”_

_“Why listen to a goat man, why do you try~?”_

_“A song of the heavens the air~.”_

_“Can Fly without care~.”_

_“For songs to appear from air~.”_

There was applause as Nigel instructed the horses to do the third and final act.

First Big Nose.

_“My dear Shorty, why must we fight?”_

_“When we can sing through the night.”_

_“Why not show delight?”_

Then Shorty.

_“Why wear an outfit so tight?”_

Big Nose.

_“You’re too old for a diaper.”_

Shorty.

_“I’m twice as hyper.”_

Big Nose.

_“Let Heaven and Earth meet.”_

Shorty.

_“That would be sweet.”_

Then they sang together as the stage began to fall apart.

_“We’ll sing with happiness and without care~.”_

The stage then falls apart as the two was trying not to get hit while the curtains fell as Varian heard a crash. Varian and his Other Friends flinched while everyone clapped. The Other Nigel then cued for the horse to move a small barrel to center stage as two ladders appeared with Other Shorty and Other Big Nose were on top.

They were going to jump.

“I can’t look.” Varian gasped as he closed his eyes, but Other Faith encouraged him to do so.

“It’ll be fine. Just watch.” She promised.

The two began to jump, ready for the barrel, when they unzipped their costumes, revealing to be young and handsome while performing trapeze work. Varian looked up to see that everything was okay, causing him to laugh.

They began to quote from a famous play as they perform their trapeze work while the machinery span and moved around the entire theater.

The handsome Other Big Nose then grabbed Varian as he became part of the act. He was licked by a horse and then was hanging onto the machinery as the two actors somersaulted into the barrel. Varian then falls as he feared to meet his end, but was caught by Handsome Other Shorty, who used this hand to balance Varian, who laughed.

Everyone cheered for them as Other Faith tossed him a rose who caught it right away.

* * *

Back at the Other Castle…

The Other Father was waiting for them with a smile as Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene entered the castle.

“Did you enjoy the show, son?” Other Quirin wondered as Varian couldn’t stop talking how much he loved the show, not noticing his Other Friends frowning with worry.

“It-it was… It was magic.” He sighed with joy as his father chuckled a bit.

“You do like it here, don’t you Varian?” Other Father smiled as Varian nodded.

“Goodnight, guys.” Varian bid as he entered inside.

As he did the Other Father glared at them, and without speaking, ordered them to smile then headed back inside.

* * *

Inside the Castle…

Other Quirin walked to his son who was with Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene.

“You know, Varian. If you want, you could stay here forever.” The Other Father offered as they headed into the dining room.

“I can?” Varian asked with hope.

“Of course, we’ll sing and play games and you’ll have any meal you want.” Other Rapunzel offered as the Other King and Queen were waiting for them.

“There is just one tiny little thing you have to do. One thing is all I ask, and you can stay here forever.” The Other Father assured.

“What’s that?” Varian wondered as he sat down.

“Well, it’s a surprise.” Other Eugene laughed as he ruffled his hair, then the royal presented a small box.

“To you, our little doll.” They said as Varian eagerly opened the box.

Then, to his surprise and confusion, he sees two large black buttons, a needle, and thread. He didn’t understand this. Then the sense of dread came as they began to talk.

“I know that black is droll and traditional. But if you want to shake it up, you can make them pink…” The Other Father suggested as his button eyes turned pink for a moment.

“Or Sapphire…”

Then Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene’s buttons eyes turned blue.

“Or Amethyst…”

Then the buttons turned color too as Varian realized what they wanted from him.

“If you keep suggesting colors, old friend, I might get jealous.” The Other King chuckled as Other Quirin tapped his button eye.

“NO WAY!!” Varian shrieked as he pushed the present away, which was caught by the smiling Other Father, “YOU’RE NOT SEWING BUTTON INTO MY EYES!!!”

“Oh, but Varian. We need a ‘yes’ if you want to stay here.” The Other Father spoke in a calming manner.

“And it hurt won’t a bit.” The Other Rapunzel assured.

“It’s so sharp, you won’t feel a thing-ow!”

The Other Quirin then kicked the Other Princess and Other Eugene to keep them from talking as Varian was panicking inside.

“Now, Varian, it’s okay. We only want what’s best for you.” The Other Father tried to coax that made the alchemist panic more, showing the gift.

“Um, er, I-I have to go to bed. Right now.” He stuttered as she began to walk backward.

“Bed?” The Other Rapunzel questioned with concern.

“Before Dinner?” The Other Eugene added.

“I-I just had a long, exciting day and needed some sleep.” Varian pretended to yawn as he began to walk for the guest bedroom.

“Of course, I’ll be happy to tuck you in.” Other Father offered.

“No, no thanks. You’ve just done so much for me already.” He thanked as Other Quirin appeared from behind.

“You’re welcome and I-we are not worried at all.” The Other Quirin spoke in a calming manner, “Soon, you’ll see things our way.”

Then the Others let him go as Varian slowly began to walk. Then, once they were out of sight, he bolted to his guest room where he is confronted by his inventions. He traps them in a chest and barricades the door to keep anyone from getting in.

“I’m going home tonight, and I won’t be back.” Varian proclaimed as he hid under his covers.”

 _Go to sleep. Go to sleep._ He begged his body as he remembered what the Others said.

_“You know, Varian. If you want, you could stay here forever.”_

_“There is just one tiny little thing you have to do. One thing is all I ask, and you can stay here forever.”_

_“To you, our little doll.”_

_“Oh, but Varian. We need a ‘yes’ if you want to stay here.”_

_“It’s so sharp, you won’t feel a thing.”_

_“Soon, you’ll see things our way.”_


	8. Skeletons in the Wardrobe

Hours later…

After the dark realization for the price of paradise, Varian tried to slumber in hopes he would return home this way.

Begging his body to sleep and confining himself in his room to prevent any Other from entering and sewing the buttons while he slept, Varian fell into a restless sleep. He then awoke when felt a light on his face from under the covers. The boy smiled as he believed that he had returned home and held onto that happiness in his heart.

“Dad! Rapunzel! Everyone!” Varian shouted as he pulled the covers off as expected to be back at the medical wing.

But to his dismay, he never even left the Other World.

“Oh, by the moon… I’m still here?” Varian gasped as he tried to think about what to do next.

His only real option right now was to go through the door and hope that it was not covered by cobblestone. But he would have to be careful. He snuck down the steps and hall to the Ballroom as he tried to open the large doors, the only thing blocking him from the small door home. He pulled, pushed, jangled, and tugged but no matter what he did, the doors would not open.

Varian knew a locked door then he saw one.

He then heard the notes in the music room and gritted his teeth in anger. He entered the room to see Other Eugene and Other Rapunzel playing notes, though something was off with them. They were less kempt than they were. But Varian didn’t care right now.

“Hey, you two! Where’s the Other Father? I want to go home!” He demanded as he stomped his foot.

“All will be grand once our dear father is replenished. His strength is ours.” The Other Rapunzel creepily answered in a cryptic way as a mechanical hand covered her face roughly and hushed her, “We mustn’t talk when father’s not here.”

“If you’re not going to help me then I’ll find the Other Friends. They’ll help me.” Varian scoffed at them as he was about to leave.

“No point, Blue Streak,” Other Eugene told him as he stretched his face into a frown in an unnatural manner, “They were too melancholy, and Father didn’t like that.”

The mechanical hands then grabbed both Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene in hopes to quiet them, causing Varian to flee from them and from the castle!

* * *

In the Other World…

Varian began to run into the forest then walked when he realized he was alone and could collect his thoughts.

He still kept his eye peeled for any Others as he was frightened and uncertain of this place, he once called a second home away from home. He needed to escape now, he needed to go home and forget this place forever.

He then heard a familiar sound of his beloved raccoon. Varian looked down to see Ruddiger walking with him.

“And what do you think _you_ are doing, my dear friend?” Ruddiger questioned the young alchemist who was scared.

“Well… I’m getting out of this place. That’s what I’m doing.” Varian answered as he noticed something strange was happening around him.

The forest was less there and becoming more white, more blank, and empty with nothing to be reaped for sewn.

“Huh? I don’t understand. Shouldn’t the well and everything else be here?” Varian questioned as they continued to walk into the emptiness.

“There is nothing out here. It is the empty for of _his_ world, Varian. He only made what he knew would impress you.” Ruddiger explained as they continued their walk and conversation.

“But why? Why does he want me of all people?” Varian questioned.

“No one knows for sure, but there are a few theories that I accumulated over time,” Ruddiger answered the boy.

“Like?”

“The first is that he wanted something to love. Something that wasn’t him, something real and not from cloth and buttons. A child to love and care for forever. Rather a sad thought really. Desperate for love. The other and probably the more morbid answer is that he would love _something_ to eat.” Ruddiger responded as that last theory scared Varian.

“Eat? That’s insane, he couldn’t be a cannibal, and besides… Fathers don’t eat sons.” Varian refused to believe out of fear.

“Varian, I don’t think you realize that he’s _not_ a human being. _Besides,_ you are a sweet little thing. How would you taste?” Ruddiger badly joked then laughed a bit, “Forgive me, Varian. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

Then they returned to the house as the colors returned as someone had stitched them.

“Hold on, how can you walk away from something and still come back to it?” Varian gasped as he looked to the talking Raccoon.

“Walk around the world.” He simply answered.

“Small world,” Varian uttered as Ruddiger heard a trumpet and rustling in the bushes.

“Hold that thought,” Ruddiger growled as he attacked something in the bush!

The Chameleon screamed as it tried to get away from the raccoon but was caught!

“Ruddiger, stop, he’s just one of the Gummy Chameleons!” Varian begged, but Ruddiger would not listen.

Ruddiger then bit into the chameleon, killing it instantly as his friend gasped. Then, before his eyes, the pretty little chameleon turned into an ugly wart skeleton see-through lizard with button eyes. Varian gasped again but this time in realization.

“I don’t like lizards when they are easy prey, prefer apples more. But this one was sounding an alarm. Can’t have that.” The raccoon explained as he decided to hide the body.

“Good, raccoon.”

Varian then noticed a long piece of metal and decided he was through playing nice.

* * *

Back to the door of the Ballroom…

Armed with the metal, he broke the handles and pushed the door, finally gaining access to the Ballroom.

From the light of the hall alone, he saw the small door, making Varian smile at the sight of his only means of escape being right in front of him. But as he entered, a large dresser shaped like a beetle with button eyes scuttled in and blocked the door. The room then lit itself as it was transformed into a living area, via bug-themed as the furniture was alive.

“They say that even the proudest, strongest, and smartest spirits can be broken… with love.” The Other Father began as he revealed himself sitting on the moving centipede couch.

Varian was then hosted by a moving bug chair and was placed in front of his Other Father who chuckled a bit.

“But of course, some sweets wouldn’t hurt. Would you like one?” He offered as it showed larva covered in sugar, “A delicacy from a foreign land.”

He then took a bit as Varian shivered at the sight. Varian did not longer what to be here.

“I. Want to be. With my real kingdom and Dad. I want you to let me go!” Varian demanded from the button-eyed man who swallowed then glared back in a scolding way.

“Varian, is that any way to talk to your father?” He questioned with his fists on his hips.

“You. Are. Not. My. Father.” Varian coldly answered.

“Apologize. At. Once. Varian.” The Other Quirin coldly demanded with all warmth leaving him.

“No!” The young alchemist defiantly answered as he crossed his arms.

The Other Quirin held a cold rage inside him that was apparent.

“I am giving you to the count of three.” He warned as Varian refused to move.

“One.”

Then the Other Father began to change as he began to grow taller.

“Two.”

He then was thinner and sicklier as his hands looked thinner as well. He didn’t even look like Quirin anymore.

“Three!” He bellowed as he grabbed Varian’s nose roughly!

“Ow, what are you doing?” Varian screamed as he was being dragged down the halls, “Ow, that hurts!”

Then the Other Quirin flung Varian into a dungeon-like room through a mirror!

“You may come out when you learn to be a loving son.” He scolded then disappeared as Varian shouting in anger and began to hit the wall!

He breathed heavily and started to calm down as the adrenalin passed. He then heard a girl’s scream in the darkness.

“Who’s there?” Varian gasped.

 _“Hush and shush. For the Beldam might be listening.”_ A voice in a wardrobe warned the boy.

“You-you mean the Other Father.” Varian quivered then walked towards the wardrobe.

With reluctance, he opened the wardrobe and sees three ghosts huddle within. All had button eyes and frightened looks. One was a boy who looked like a fox hunter, one was a girl who looked like a maid and the other looked like a princess.

“Who are you?” Varian asked them.

 _“Names, names were the first thing to be taking from us.”_ The ghost boy answered.

 _“We don’t remember our names, but I remember my true Daddy.”_ The maid ghost added with a saddened tone.

“Why are you here?” Varian asked.

 ** _“The Beldam.”_** They answered all at once.

_“She spied through our lives through the little doll’s eyes.”_

_“And saw that we weren’t happy.”_

_“So, he lured us away.”_

_“With treasures.”_

_“And treats.”_

_“And games to play.”_

_“Gave everything we wanted.”_

_“But we still desire more.”_

Varian watched them as the most frightening girl approached him.

_“So, we let her sew the buttons to stay.”_

The ghost passed through him as he felt the buttons on his eyes. The feeling was unpleasant and cold, like death itself. IT caused Varian to shiver.

_“He said that he loved us.”_

_“But then locked us in his wardrobe.”_

**_“And devoured us whole.”_ **

The wardrobe them closes for the ghosts.

Varian breathed as fully realized what he was up against.

“Well, he can’t keep me in this prison forever. Not if he wants to win my soul.” Varian sighed as he turned to the ghost, “Beating him is my only chance for life.”

 _“Maybe, if you do win your freedom, you can find our eyes.”_ The Girl in the princess dress requested.

“He took those too?” Varian asked in a tone of pity.

 _“Yes, Mister and hidden them.”_ The ghost answered as they covered one of the button eyes with their hand.

 _“Find our eyes, Sir, and our souls will be free.”_ The Ghost Maid pleaded.

“I-I’ll try.” Varian stuttered then was grabbed by a pair of arms!

Varian struggled as he pushed the person off his back, revealing to be four people in masks! He took the masks off to reveal it is the other Friends that were forced to smile!

“Faith? Lance? Red? Angry?” Varian gasped as he took a good look at them, “Did _he_ do this to you?”

Varian undid the sewing allowing them to frown again.

“I hope that feels-.”

But Other Faith shushed, “We don’t have time. You need to go.”

They dragged him out of the halls and into the ballroom!

The Other Lance pushed down the Beetle dresser as it made a loud noise!

“Varian, is that you?” The Other Father demanded!

“Let’s go,” Varian shouted as he opened the door to see it covered in webs, children’s clothing, and toys!

“Varian!”

Varian then tugged on the others.

“Come on, we can escape. If you stay, he’ll hurt you again.” Varian begged.

“Varian we can’t. For we only exist here, for _him_.” Other Faith explained as Lance demonstrated when his hand turned to dust and he blew it away.

“Varian, how dare you disobey your father?!?” He boomed as the Other Friends forcibly shoved him in and closed the door behind him, “Varian!!”

Varian ran through the tunnel as fast as he could, making no stops and tumbling through the tunnel! Covered in webs, he made it to the other side, closed the door, and locked it without hesitation!


	9. Missing the Sun

At the real Castle of Corona…

After his close and deadly brush with the demon beldam, he began to search for his real father and his real friends.

“I’M BACK!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring if he was being improper right now.

Varian then began to look for them as he was as happy as a clam in the ocean to be back to where he belonged.

“HEY! HELLO!! IT’S VARIAN!!!” He kept shouting as he hoped to find someone and give them a hug, “REAL DAD!! REAL RAPUNZEL!! REAL EUGENE!!”

Then Varian noticed food on the dining table and went to check it out. He went to check the food and noticed it was rotten and covered in flies, causing him to gag.

“That’s disgusting.” Varian shivered as he noticed someone was in the garden.

* * *

In the Garden…

Varian rushed into the Garden in hopes that Rapunzel was there, but instead, it was Faith, the one who put him in this position in the first place.

“H-hey, Varian, how are you doing?” Faith greeted as Varian gave her a nasty glare, “Look, about that doll… Um… Mrs. Crowley is pretty upset that I gave that to you-.”

“You stole that doll, didn’t you?!?” He accused her.

“W-well, it looked just like you-.”

“First it looked like that Maid kid! Then Foxhunt Jr.! Then that princess girl with the frilly dress and hennin and ribbons and-.” Then Varian realized something important, “Mrs. Crowley’s missing friend… I think I found her.”

Varian then dragged the confused Faith back into the castle.

* * *

In the Ballroom…

“Umm, Varian, we were not supposed to be in here- Woah!” She gasped as Varian dragged her to the small door.

“She’s in there.” Varian plainly explained as he pointed to the door with a key in it.

Faith did not understand what was going on or what was with this door, but Varian seems to be a bit hysterical right now.

“Um… Can you-can you unlock it?” Faith wondered as she reached out for the key but was stopped by Varian.

“Not in this lifetime. Besides, even if I did, she wouldn’t be able to escape.” Varian explained then looked sad, “None of the ghost kids can.”

“Right.” Faith spoke as she looked at Varian as if he were crazy, “So, about that doll…”

“Great, I loved to be rid of that thing! It’s been causing me nothing but trouble.” Varian agreed as he wanted to strangle the doll.

* * *

In the Medical Wing…

Varian slammed open the door and began to search for the doll.

“Where are you hiding, you little monster? I won’t let you get away from me.” Varian sneered as he searched for the doll.

“Um… Varian, have you been talking to Mrs. Crowley? Because you’re saying things she would say.” Faith asked as she took a step back from Varian.

“The Doll’s his little spy keeps an eye on me so he could try and trap me, see what I like, and hate.” Varian angrily explained as he tried to find the doll.

“The doll is-is Mrs. Crowley’s spy…?”

“No, the Other Father, the Beldam, the Demon, whatever he’s called! He’s made up this world where everything is amazing! The food, the land, the people…” Varian then turned around to Faith, “But it’s all a trick.”

“Um… I-I think I hear Mrs. Crowley is calling for me…” She stuttered as she took a step back from him.

“Don’t believe me? Go ask Ruddiger!!” Varian shouted, making himself look nuttier.

“Your Raccoon… Look, I think you’ve been inside too long-ow!” She yelped as Varian through a boot at her.

“You’re not listening to me!” Varian yelled in frustration as he had his other boot in his hand, inherited by his father’s temper.

“That’s… because… you’re… CRAZY!!” She shouted as she fled from him as the alchemist chased her!

It was raining in Corona as Faith ran away.

“You jerk!!” Varian shouted.

“CRAZY!!” She shouted back as she dodged a boot and disappeared.

“Crazy? You’re the one who gave me that dumb doll!!!” Varian bellowed as took a few deep breaths.

* * *

Old Corona later…

After searching for anyone, someone in the kingdom, he was alone.

Either the doors were locked, or the buildings were empty with no people. Without any luck, he hoped there would be people there. Maybe his father would be there too. But it was even emptier than Corona itself. Exhausted and miserable, he crawled into his father’s bed and hoped he would be home soon.

“Goodnight Dad.” He sobbed as cried himself to sleep, hoping to see his real dad soon.

* * *

Later…

Varian was fast asleep with a tearstained face as a familiar furry friend crawled onto the bed.

He used his paw tickle Varian’s nose, to make him wake up. At first, it did little, then he used both of his paws to wake him up. The Alchemist opened his eyes to see Ruddiger staring at them.

“Ruddiger, it’s you.” Varian spoke softly as he hugged his friend, “Do you know where everyone is?”

The Raccoon nodded at him with a determined look and showed Varian the way.

* * *

Back at Corona…

It finally stopped raining as Varian returned to the castle.

He followed his friend to a mirror as the raccoon sat down. Varian did not understand why his friend chose to bring him to a mirror in the castle until he saw the image of the People of Corona, shackled and imprisoned, including his dad! They were all terrified and shaking!

“Dad! Rapunzel! Eugene! Everyone!” He gasped in horror as Quirin looked to his son.

Quirin quickly wrote a message to his son backwards.

**!SU PLEH**

Then they suddenly disappeared as Varian slammed his hands on the mirror! He banged and banged until it broke apart, as he shielded his head from the shards! Ruddiger approached Varian and nudged his head in comfort.

“I don’t understand. What happened to them? Why did it happen? Who did this?” Varian begged as Ruddiger led Varian into the Ballroom.

There, hiding, behind the pile of wood was the Doll.

But it did not look like Varian, it looked like Quirin!

Varian gasped in horror as he knew what it meant!

“He took them!” Varian uttered then in fury, he flung the doll into the fireplace and watched it burn.

It writhed in agony as the button eyes melt. Varian stared at the fire with a look of complete guilt. If he had only listened to his father, none of this would be happening. He then saw the small replica of Corona on the Fireplace and knew what had to be done.

“They’re not coming back, everyone. Not on their own.” Varian spoke as his Raccoon shook his head, confirming what Varian already knew.

“Then there’s one thing to do.” Varian softly sighed as he glared at the door.

He needed to prepare though.


	10. Beldam Showdown

In Varian’s Lab…

The young alchemist prepared himself for the final showdown with the Beldam as he gathered many useful equipment and chemicals.

He switched into the outfit he once wore when he was on the Saporian’s side, now serving for another purpose. He gathered his sticky substance, acid, flash powder, his Flynn sword, and even took the Adder’s eye as he felt that he would need it in the future. He placed all his supplies into his bag, he was ready.

* * *

In the Ballroom…

Varian opened the door to face the Beldam for his people and family, alongside him was his trusted companion Ruddiger.

“You do know that you are playing right into his hands?” The Raccoon warned as he regained his ability to speak.

“I have to go back for them. They may have treated wrong, but they are still my family and kingdom. It’s my fault they were taken and it’s my responsibility to set things right.” Varian answered as he knew it was a trap.

Ruddiger admired the boy’s courage and his planning ahead but he will need much more if he was to win his freedom, his kingdom’s freedom, and much more.

“Challenge him then,” Ruddiger suggested out of the blue.

“Challenge?”

“If you want your kingdom saved and to be free, you must face him in a showdown or a game as he calls it. It’s his weakness. He won’t play fair in the slightest, but he can’t refuse. It’s like an addiction for him, he has a _thing_ for games.” Ruddiger explained to the boy as Varian thought about it.

“Okay,” Varian answered, taking the advice as an advantage to defeat the demon.

Just as they were about close to the other door, a gust of cold wind blew in and Ruddiger fled.

“Varian?” A shivering desperate voice called as the boy turned around.

“Dad?” Varian gasped to see his father in broken chains.

“Oh, Varian, thank the sun, you’ve come back for us all.” He spoke full of love as Varian rushed over to hug him.

“Dad!” Varian smiled as he hugged his father.

“Son, why did you try to run away from me?” He asked in a creepy tone as his hand began to turn spider-like.

Varian gasped as he pushed away from him, causing the beldam to transform again with a laugh.

“Where is my dad? Where are the people of Corona?” Varian questioned the monster.

“Oh dear, I have no idea where your old kingdom is. Maybe they tossed you away again and ran away somewhere else.” He lied as he showed an image of the Kingdom in another land, having a great time.

“They didn’t leave, you stole them all, you crazed demon!” Varian accused in an angered tone, not noticing the ragged and stitched together Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene behind him.

“Now, there is no need to be so worked up, my sweet little genius. Why not have a seat for a moment while Daddy works?” He cruelly suggested as Varian was hoisted up in the air by the Beldam’s demented copy of his two friends, who were singing a gibberish song and set him down onto the bug chair, whose armrest crossed to keep Varian from running for it.

The Beldam then clapped as his lizard arrived with the key from the Real World. The Beldam locked it, keeping Varian trapped. The Beetle dresser blocked the door and the demon swallowed it whole.

“Why don’t you have your own key?” Varian questioned with a glare.

 ** _“Only one key…”_** The stitched Other Eugene and Other Rapunzel spoke in a deep voice as Quirin shushed them with a loose thread to close their mouths.

“The Experimental pumpkin should be tended to; we don’t want them to be squished.” He cruelly smiled as he dragged them away.

The chair then let him go as Varian glared in the demon’s direction, who was already gone. He then heard the wiping sound like from the mirror and knew his father and everyone else was in this room.

“Dad? Where did he hide all of you?” Varian whispered but only heard wiping.

“Dinner is ready!” The beldam shouted as Varian knew he would not have time to look right now, he needed to take down the demon.

* * *

In the dining room…

The Beldam was singing as he was getting the food ready.

 _‘Be strong, Varian.’_ He told himself as he sat down at the table and tried to think.

He looked to the buttons with fear as he began to sweat. It was a great risk and there was little chance of success, but it was the only chance he had.

“Why don’t we play… a game? I heard you really like them.” Varian spoke suddenly as it piqued the Beldam’s interest.

“Everyone likes… games.” He answered as he continued to cook, “What kind of game were you think of?”

“A scavenger hunt, a finding things game,” Varian answered as he could feel the dark excitement of the Other Father.

“What kind of things would you be finding, Son?” He questioned as he tapped his fingers with eagerness.

“My dad and the people of Corona.”

“Too easy~.”

“And… and the eyes of those kids you killed,” Varian answered as the Beldam smirked.

“Say we played this game, what if you can’t find these items?” He questioned as he gave a plate of food to Varian in a menacing way.

“If I lose, I’ll stay here with you and be your son forever.” Varian sighed then looked to the buttons, “And you can sew the buttons into my eyes.”

The Beldam grinned at the prize, “And, if you win my game?”

“Then you set everyone free. Me, my dad, my kingdom, the dead children, and everyone else you trapped here.” Varian answered as the Beldam thought about it.

“Seems like a heavy price on my end but, how can I resist an offer on your end? …Deal.” He smirked as he held out his hand.

“Not until you give me a clue.” Varian coldly spoke.

“Oh, right. How good are you at riddles?” He laughed, “For each of my three wonders that were made just for you, a ghost eye is lost in plain sight.”

“And the people of Corona?”

The Beldam only smirked as he tapped his button eye.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Varian sneered then sighed, “It’s a deal.”

He then gasped as the tapping sound was not the Other Father but a leaky faucet. He turned it off and questioned himself.

“What does he mean by wonders?” Varian wondered then noticed the light to his other Lab.

That would be his first challenge.

* * *

In the prison…

Quirin tried desperately to escape so he can help his son.

“Quirin, it’s no use. You can’t break through metal.” Arianna spoke as she was in a cage with her daughter.

“My son is out there fighting a demon! He needs me and I have to help him!” He bellowed as he wasn’t going to lose his son.

But then a voice was heard.

 _“Now, now, Failure. No need to be testy. As fathers, we should want what’s best for our son.”_ The Beldam mocked as he was nowhere to be seen.

“Demon! He is not your son! If you wish to fight anyone, fight me!” Quirin challenged.

_“I would love that, but I am already playing a scavenger hunt with Varian, right now. Here, why don’t all watch how much fun he’s having?”_

The mirror appeared as it showed Varian entering the Other Lab, with only his alchemy staff as his only form of light.

“Be careful, Varian.” Rapunzel urged as Varian noticed how corroded and rotted the lab looked.

Varian stopped then the snapdragons were biting at his feet. In anger, he stepped on their heads, not noticing that a machine brought metal dragon heads behind him!

“Behind you, KID!!” Eugene warned as Varian was attacked by the metal heads!

We were being pulled into the machine! But luck was on his side as he was able to grab the acid and tossed it into the mouth of the metal beast that died from its deadly touched! The heads were slain as Varian freed himself!

“Nicely done, Son!” Quirin spoke proudly.

* * *

In the Other Lab…

Varian breathed hard from the sudden attack, then noticed the mechanical bird was trying to take the Adder’s Eyes, but Varian managed to stop them by chucking metal at them, causing them to fall!

He then collected his bag of things then walked towards the broken machinery, where the item was still intact.

“Why take this of all things?” He wondered as he looked through it and noticed its true power.

The world through the Adder’s Eye was black, white, and grey.

Varian then remembered the words of the fortuneteller.

_It will help you in the near future, to see the truth within the lies._

This must be what she meant.

Varian looked through the stone in search of anything that stood out. There in the distance, was a light from a soul.

“I think that’s it,” Varian muttered as the turkey machine came to life while the unwilling duplicates of Eugene and Rapunzel were driving it!

Varian screamed as he dodged its attacks, breaking his staff in half while they apologized to the boy, not wanting to hurt him but being forced to by the Beldam! Varian walked towards the weakest part of the room and with one smash of the wings, the machine began to fall! The Other Rapunzel and Other Eugene, in one last act of free will, yanked the gloves off and handed Varian the ball of the shaft stick before falling to their doom!

After their deaths, the world around him turned white, symbolling his victory. The ball then glowed with life.

 _“Thank goodness, Sir. You found me. But there are still two others lost to the spider.”_ The Ghost Maid Girl spoke in a happy tone.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting the hang of this.” Varian sighed, “Next up… the Snuggling Duckling.”

* * *

In the Prisons…

“Good show, Varian. You’re doing great.” Fredric cheered, which felt strange for him, but knew the boy would save them all.

“He has a long way to go and it looks like things are going to get a lot harder.” Nigel sighed as he feared his doom.

“Varian can do it. I believe in him.” Quirin assured as he continued to watch his son entered the Other Snuggling Duckling.

Varian noticed something was eclipsing the moon and kept going.

* * *

In the Other Snuggling Duckling…

The sounds of the musical can still be heard in a haunting way as Varian entered the theater with caution.

He walked down the aisle to see that no one is there. But if that were true, then why does he feel like he was being watched? As the alchemist made it to the stage, he heard shuffling from above and used the remainder of his staff’s light to see what it was.

Nightmares, horses with bat wings, and demonic looks were sleeping. One of them appeared to have woken up from the lights and ready for the attack when Varian quickly concealed the light. The Nightmare then went back to sleep.

Varian sighed in relief but then jumped as the spotlights went on and there at the center stage was a treasure chest. He used the Adder’s Eye to look and saw the second eye was within it. Varian opened the chest, plunged his hands inside, and pulled out three hands clamped together. He used the stone again and saw that there was something within it.

The streak haired boy undid the hands to show the opal ring inside.

Varian then grabbed for the ring and like an oyster, the hands clamped shut, causing him to scream!

 **“THIEF!!! TRAITOR!!! GIVE IT TO US!!!”** All three of the other Nigel, Big Nose, and Shorty bellowed as monstrous gold people!!

They kept screaming that as Varian tried to pull back, but they wouldn’t let go! He then noticed the Nightmares and used the lights to wake them up! In a moment of panic as the gold monsters drew near, Varian used both the lights and the Flash powder, through it at the Nightmares, and caused them all to be one fire! They flew at Varian to kill him as the boy waited for the right time! He then narrowly dodged them as they attacked the gold monsters, causing them to let go of the ring!

They then stopped and turned white as did the center stage, like the lab did.

The ring glowed as well as Varian looked down.

 _“Hurry, Boy, hurry. The web is coming undone.”_ The ghost boy warned as Varian had one final stop to make.

This was going to be the hardest of them all.

* * *

In the prison…

The people of Corona were tensed as Varian’s final search for the eyes was coming to a close.

“Varian, if you pull this off, I swear you will get a lifetime supply of candy,” Monty promised the boy who couldn’t hear him.

“What if the witch kills him before he makes it?” Feldspar wondered what everyone thought.

“He won’t, Varian will make it through. I know he can.” Rapunzel assured.

“Varian, please come back to me alive,” Quirin begged in a hushed tone.

The button was close to eclipsing the moon.

* * *

At the Other Monty's Sweet Shoppe…

Varian reached the store as he sees the clothing of the Other Friends, fluttering in the breeze like flags.

“Oh, guys…” He spoke in a sad tone, knowing what it meant, “EVIL BEAST, I’M NOT SCARED!!!!”

Varian breathed in sadness and took a moment to grieve before the door opened. Varian entered inside and looked around before something was shuffling in the darkness.

“Hello, Little Morsel~!” The Other Monty slurry greeted in a high-pitched tone as his face and everything else was covered by his hat and thick clothes.

“I’m Varian.” He spoke angrily at the fake.

“Is this what you need?” The fake asked the boy as he showed him the ball.

Varian used to stone to see as it glowed like the others. Varian tried to take it back the duplicate kept it from him.

“You _think_ that winning the game is a good thing?” He mocked as he scurried away while his glove hand hit a boiler.

Varian kept using the Adder’s Eye to search for it.

“You’ll just go back to where you were. No one to trust you, no one to love you, neglected and under apricated same as always.”

He then appeared as he hung from the roofbeam.

“Stay with us, Varian. We will listen to your words, see your ideas, and love you completely.” The false man gave fake promises.

He then fell and crawled into the tent while Varian fallowed him. Varian saw through the stone that the last eye was under his hat.

“If you stay here, you can have everything you want forever~.”

Varian shook his head and sighed, “You all don’t get it, do you?”

“I don’t understand.” He said in a sad tone.

“Of course you don’t, you’re just a sloppy copy of the real Mr. Monty.” Varian pointed out as he slowly reached for the hat.

_“Not even that. **Anymore…”**_

Varian pulls the hat off to reveal a screaming lizard that scared him! The lizard balanced himself on the eye as he escaped with the other lizards. The boy followed him as the lizards armed the candy floss cannons! They shot at Varian as he tried to reach for the eye! In one last desperate effort, Varian flung the stone at the lizard who jumped to dodged it!

“No!” Varian screamed as the lizards tripped him causing him to fall into the syrup moat!

When the young Alchemist pulled himself out, he searched for the Adder Stone and the third eye but could not find him. Varian despaired. He grabbed the two eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I lost the eye, I lost the stone, I lost everything…” He sobbed as he curled up in defeat, he then stopped when he noticed the head of the lizard with the third eye in its mouth.

Varian saw his beloved Ruddiger licking his paws when triumphant.

“You know Varian, I don’t like lizards when they are easy prey, prefer apples more,” Ruddiger repeated with a smile.

“Yeah, you said that once.” Varian smiled with joy at his friend.

“But… it looked like you needed this.” The Raccoon added as he rolled the third eye to Varian who claimed it, causing the world to turn white.

“I still need to find the others,” Varian spoke as the Moon finally eclipsed by the button, causing the entire world to come undone!

Varian and Ruddiger watched in horror as Varian opened the bag!

“Come on! Quick!”

The Raccoon plunged into the bag as Varian ran with every fiber of his being to the castle and close the door behind him before it could get! Taking a moment to breathe, he sat down for a moment and notices the green fire in the ballroom.

The other Father was waiting for him.

He walked down the halls as the paint curled up at his arrival. Varian entered the room as Ruddiger growled at the Beldam, revealing his true form, a spider creature with white, cracked skin, needle hands, and sicken slick black hair, like a witch.

 **“So, you have returned, and you bring vermin with you?”** It asked in both masculine and famine voices.

Ruddiger whimpered at the voices as Varian took a step back.

“No, I-I brought a friend.” Varian firmly answered.

**“You know I love you.”**

The Beldam then approached to touch his locks and his nose.

“Funny way of showing it, Demon.”

 **“Rude. Where are they, Varian? The ghost eyes…”** The Beldam requested in a whispering voice as Varian showed but didn’t give.

“Hold on, there is one last thing I need to find, isn’t there?”

 **“No, you are quite right. You need to find those little fools, don’t you?”** He mocked as he felt as if he had the upper hand, **“Too bad you no longer have… This.”**

He showed the Adder Stone as the Beldam flung it into the fire and marveled at how it burned.

Varian then saw the third eye glow and looked down in secret.

 _“Be clever, Mister, even if you win, she’ll never set you free.”_ The Duchess Girl warned as Varian looked to the door.

The boy smirked as he came up with a plan.

“I already know where you took them.” Varian proclaimed in a confident tone as the Beldam looked at him in an amused look.

**“Really? Then show them to me.”**

“How can I if they are beyond my reach? You hid them behind that door.” Varian lied as the Beldam looked thrilled.

 **“Oh, I did, did I?”** The Beldam smirked as it made its way to the door, while Varian walked to the fireplace.

“There,” Ruddiger whispered as he pointed to the miniature Corona, where he sees his dad in the tiny window of the castle.

“Dad. Everyone.” Varian teared up as he was about to reach but stopped when he heard the Beldam cough up the key.

Varian quickly wiped away his tears.

“Well, open it. They’ll be there.”

 **“You’re wrong, Varian. They are not there.”** The Beldam proclaimed as the door was opened, **“Now you will stay with me forever.”**

“No. I’m.” Varian began as he grabbed his Raccoon, “NOT!!!”

Then out of impulse, Varian flung Ruddiger at the Beldam as the Raccoon began his attack! Varian grabbed the miniature as he tried to figure out how to reach the door! Ruddiger clawed the button eyes of the Beldam off, causing it to toss the raccoon roughly to the dresser!

 **“HORRIBLE, CHEATING CHILD!!!”** The beldam bellowed as it stomped onto the floorboards, turning it into a web that fell with Varian!!

Ruddiger fled to the door in a panic as the Beldam lunged itself into the center of the spider’s web, where Varian was with a witch’s cackle! Varian luckily dodged the spider and began to climb to the door!

**“NO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!? YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!”**

The Beldam then listened for sound as Varian’s bag was caught. With a powerful tug to free himself, he gave himself away as he quickly climbed to the door with the Beldam not far behind! Varian grabbed the key and entered the tunnel!

**“YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR FATHER!!!”**

Varian kicked him as he and the Beldam were at a tug of war at the door! The ghost came to help as their hands strengthened Varian’s.

“Pull it shut!” He told him as the Beldam tried to reach Varian with his hand!

It was cut off when it closed as Varian locked the door.

The Door slammed into his face as the Beldam was screaming! Varian ran down the tunnel with his bag of important items, ignoring the demon!

**“NOOOOOOO!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!! I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!!!”**

Varian saw the door coming and quickly locked the other as he felt a shake that caused the key to flying in the air. Varian caught it on the fly as he was breathing hard.

Varian had won.


	11. End of the Nightmare

In the Ballroom…

Varian breathed hard as he looked to the small door.

He nearly died, he barely escaped with everyone and the Beldam nearly took him as one of his victims to snack on. As that thought passes through his mind, the alchemist then turned to his bag to see if everything was there.

The eyes were there, but the miniature was not.

No, no he remembered grabbing it, it was in his bag! It could’ve fallen when he locked the door to the other world. Varian began to crawl around to see if he could find it.

“Ow.”

He took his hand away to see the broken tower of the miniature and noticed the shards. Varian looked up to the mantle to see it smashed to pieces in confusion. He then heard the door opened and saw his Dad, the royals, and Eugene and Rapunzel entering the room.

“Varian, we’re home,” Quirin announced with a yawn as Varian gave him his biggest smile.

“Dad! Rapunzel! Eugene! Everyone, you’re back! I missed you so much!” Varian cheered as he gave his father a hug.

“Missed us? Varian, we were just going to the-. Why are you covered in syrup and cobwebs?” Quirin then noticed the minilecture was smashed, “Oh, Varian, did you drop that statuette? Did you cut your hands trying to clean?”

“I didn’t break it. It must’ve broken when you escape.” Varian smiled with joy.

“Jeez kid, I told you to count the windows, not put your hand through him.” Eugene pointed out as he showed concern for the boy.

“But-.”

“Come one, Varian. Let’s get you cleaned up, bandaged, and ready for the party.” Rapunzel smiled as she hugged the boy.

“What party?” Varian wondered.

The Royals looked to each other then smiled.

“Varian, we have noticed how hard you have been working and how… we took advantage of that. We haven’t been treating you fairly and… we’re sorry.” Fredric apologized as he didn’t like to admit he was wrong.

“So, to show our gratitude, we will throw a party in your honor. Now, let’s get you clean up and ready.” Arianna finished as she hugged the boy.

“Is that the only reason for a party?” Varian questioned with a confused look.

“Of course, what other reason would there be?” Quirin laughed as Varian noticed the dust on them.

“But what about that dust on your clothes?” Varian whined.

“What’s gotten into you today, kid?” Eugene wondered as they left.

Varian then turned to the broken statuette on the mantle. Did they forget they were imprisoned or were they trying to forget what happened?

Maybe a question better left unanswered.

* * *

Later at night in Varian’s home…

Varian was snugged in bed after the big party Corona had thrown for him.

He was shocked by how everyone was so nice to him, all at once. The shopkeepers wanted him in their store again and gave him free stuff, people were actually happy to see him, people trusted him again… It was a nice feeling, and no one even mentions the Other World or button eyes.

“Varian, the King is planning in redecorating the Ballroom again and would like your impute.” Quirin offered with a smile, a real smile, unlike the Other Father.

“I would like that; I could even help.” Varian agreed with a nod.

“Things to be added and removed. He’s even gotten a specialist to help with the… lizard and spider infestation.” Quirin added as Rapunzel and Eugene hugged the boy.

“Yeah, my father really cares about his people, cares about you.” Rapunzel added as Varian chuckled a bit, “Goodnight Varian.”

“Sweet dreams, Kid.” Eugene smiled as they left the room.

Quirin gave him one last kiss on the forehead before putting something under his covers.

“I love you, son. Get some rest, you had a long day, today.” Quirin bid as he blew out the light and closed the Varian.

Varian then pulled whatever it was that was under his covers to reveal a box. When he opened it, he saw it was the alchemist outfit he wanted to get with a letter.

* * *

_From all of Corona,_

_Thank you for stopping the Beldam and saving us~._

_We will never turn a blind eye to you again~._

* * *

Varian smiled as he looked through his goggles, there he saw Ruddiger through the window.

“Oh, Ruddiger, you came back, Bud.” Varian spoke in a small voice while his raccoon glared at him with irritation, “I am so sorry I through you at him, the Other Father. It was all I could think of.”

The Raccoon’s features soften by the boy’s apology. Varian was a good kid, impulsive but good. Maybe some extra apples and Ruddiger _could_ forget the whole thing happened. He licked Varian’s hand as the boy picked him up and brought him to bed with him. Varian then revealed the three ghost eyes from his bag.

“I think it’s time. Should I set them free, now?” Varian asked his raccoon, who nodded with his approval on the subject.

Varian then placed him under his pillow, cuddled up to Ruddiger, and went to bed. The boy then looked up to see a world of stars and gold.

* * *

_In Varian’s dream…_

_Three golden lights appeared as Varian felt himself floating._

_The light soon dispersed to show a familiar bunch. It was the ghost children, only they looked much different than before. For one, they were all smiling, happy to be free and move on where their families were waiting. The second was their button eyes were gone and their true eyes were returned to them. The final was that they had halos and wings, like angels._

_“It was a fine thing you have done for us, Mister.” The Duchess angel thanked._

_“You guys did help me beat him. I’m just glad that this is all over.” Varian laughed then noticed how the angel’s smiles faltered and frowned with guilt._

_“…It is over and done with… for us.” She painfully answered._

_“But what about me?” Varian questioned with concern in his voice._

_“You’re in terrible danger, Boy!!” The Foxhunt angel warned as Varian showed shock and fear._

_“How? I-I locked the door!! He can’t it out!! It’s over!” Varian gasped as he didn’t understand._

_“It’s the key, Mister.” She explained as the key tied by a string around Varian’s neck like a necklace levitated in front of him, “The key is the only means of escaping and entering. There is only one in existence and the Beldam will hunt for it.”_

_Varian then grabbed the key and realized the gravity of the situation._

_“T's not all lacking valor, Sir. Thou art still alive and can still changeth thy fate. Thou art still living.” The Maid explained in a happy tone as they hugged Varian and the world swirled around him._

* * *

In the Real World…

Varian awoke with a start.

Without hesitation, he yanked his pillow and saw the eyes were smashed and gone. It was more than just the dream; the Beldam was still coming for him.

Varian then pulled out the key and looked to his raccoon.

“I-I have to hide this somewhere, somewhere he can never-!” Varian began but then noticed Ruddiger’s ears twitched and Ruddiger glaring outside.

The Beldam was coming.

Varian had no time to lose, he knew there was only one place he can hide the key. Even in a hundred years, it could be never retrieved. It was the only way.

Varian got dressed and headed towards his door, Ruddiger blocked his path.

“Don’t try to stop me. Ruddiger. This has to end tonight.” Varian spoke sternly as Varian hoisted him up with his leg, placed him to the side, and kept moving.

Ruddiger was shocked and knew Varian was in danger.

The boy would need help to end this, the Beldam was strong, even beyond the door.

* * *

In the Ballroom far away…

Finally, something managed to escape the in-between gateway of the doors.

Clawing its way out, the severed hand of the Beldam begins it search for the key as it felt its presence and followed suit. And where is the key, the boy could not be too far behind.

* * *

In the forest…

Varian sang a lullaby his father sang to him to keep his nerves as he was covered by a small blanket from the cold.

The hand was not too far behind as him it was waiting for the time to strike. The child finally reached the first well of Corona as he noticed the mushrooms. He opened it up and revealed the key. The hand would not allow this!

With the quickness of a spider, it attacked Varian, grabbing the key with the necklace still around his neck and started dragging them both to the door! Varian screamed and kick as he tried to getaway! Then they heard a powerful neigh as a horse with the maid, Faith came storming in! Faith grabbed the hand as Varian finally breathed from being strangled.

The hand managed to free itself as it attacked the horse, causing it to trip and flung Faith into the well! He managed to hang on to dear life on the edge as the hand decided to get rid of her! The Hand flicked one of her hands away and was about to get the other one when Varian ambushed it with a blanket!

The hand managed to escape as Varian screamed in horror! It was about to attack the boy when-!

“No more!” A deep voice shouted as a rock smashed the hand to bits.

Varian looked up to see his father breathing hard. Varian then saw the others helped Faith out of the well. Quirin helped his son covered the rock and broken hand with the blanket and tied it with the key. Then they tossed it down the well, never to be seen again. To be sure, Fredric had Xavier bolt the well permanently shut!

“Are you okay, Varian?” Quirin asked his son.

“A little shaken but fine,” Varian answered.

“Um, Varian, I’m really sorry I didn’t believe you… about all this evil.” Faith apologized as her mother looked over her.

Varian smiled at her.

“What changed your mind?”

“After I called you crazy, Mrs. Crowley gave me this drawing.” Faith explained as she gave him the drawing of Crowley as a little girl and the Duchess when she was alive, “It’s her and her friend before she disappeared.

“The sweet ghost girl…” Varian grinned, “Thanks for coming guys.”

“Well, a friend though you could use some help,” Quirin answered as if one cue, Ruddiger appeared and everyone grinned at the critter.

The clouds above Varian soon parted to reveal the light of the full moon.

* * *

The next day at the Castle…

The expert came and had the magic door removed from the Ballroom.

“There, not to bring it to a volcano to sever the demon’s ties to this world and ours.” The hooded man grinned as he tossed the door into his caravan.

“Thank you for coming, I don’t want what happened to those children and to Varian to ever happen to anyone else again.” Fredric thanked as he looked to the boy and the others fixing up the Ballroom.

“He is something. Very few can ever say they went toe to toe with a witch and lived, let alone be victorious.” The hooded man muttered then bowed, leaving with the door.

Ruddiger watched it with a pleased look. He decided to go back one final time to gloat as he can now only enter between worlds. The Racoon then walked behind the sign and disappeared.

* * *

In the Forest…

Zhan Tiri watched with disappointment as she shook her head.

“It seems my child has failed in bringing me the sundrop as well. It could have the child as soon as it brought me the Sundrop. It let its hunger get the better of it. Oh well, let it starve.” The little girl sighed, “The only way to get what you want is to do it yourself.

The demon then disappeared into the forest.


End file.
